Хару Миура
|Kanji Name = 三浦ハル |Romaji Name = Miura Haru |Gender = Female |Age = 14 (Present) |Age 2 = 24 (Future) |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed man (Father) |Date of Birth = May 3rd |Associated Famiglia = Vongola Famiglia |Blood Type = B |Height = 156.5cm |Weight = 46kg |Seiyu = Hitomi Yoshida |Manga Debut = Chapter 11 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 }} Character Outline 'Haru Miura '''is the girl who likes Tsuna, and attends Midori Middle School, one of the toughest elite schools to get into in the area. This contradicts with her upbeat and enthusiastic personality, as well as being known to be somewhat of an airhead. Despite this, she is one of the few characters to know that Tsuna is actually associated with the Mafia, although she doesn't know the complicated details (she once said that she would one day become the wife of a mafioso). She initially adored Reborn, but after she was saved by Tsuna, she diverted her adoration towards him instead. As stated by Tsuna during the Choice Arc both Kyoko and Haru showed amazing strength of character while enduring the trials of living in the future. This gives evidence to the fact that while Haru is eccentric she has the resolve of a true Mafioso. She loves children and is usually the one to babysit Lambo and I-Pin. She also seems to be very talented at sewing, as she is able to make multiple detailed costumes and dolls. She and Kyoko excel at cooking as well. Haru seems to be on good terms with everyone in the Family (save Gokudera whom she often bickers with due to their equal tempers) and genuinely wants to help them in any way she can. According to Tsuna and Gokudera, Future Haru has become more feminine, but her way of thinking is still the same. After Reborn told Haru of the devastation in the Future, hiding from her details about the Mafia, Haru seems to lose her calm and cries, begging to be taken back home, leading Kyoko to comfort her. During the Future Arc, Tsuna yells at her and says that she doesn't know anything. Holding back her tears, Haru states that she is always there to listen but that Tsuna has never tried to explain anything. Though she leaves the room crying, they later reconcile after Tsuna apologizes. After Tsuna explains everything that has been going on in the mafia Haru hesitates slightly before thanking Tsuna for telling her everything, similar to Kyoko's reaction. Though Tsuna senses something is wrong he leaves her alone in the kitchen where she promptly breaks down and cries. Bianchi comforts her while she laments the fact that while she knew the truth about Tsuna she had no idea the situation was so serious and as such she felt very selfish. Appearance Haru is petite and slender with brown hair and eyes. At present, her hair is long and usually worn in a ponytail whereas in the future, it is shorter and worn in a style similar to Nana Sawada's. Plot Overview Daily Life Arc Haru mostly takes part in all of the crazy things that happen around Tsuna, or is a direct catalyst in them herself, such as when she attempted to help solve Problem 7, or when she thought Tsuna was abusing Lambo. She even attacked Tsuna in the Chapter she was introduced in twice: first, punching him in the face, and second, challenging him to a full-on fight to see if he is really a Mafia Boss (Gokudera steps in and blows her off the bridge the two were standing on). In the manga, she, along with Kyoko, was shot with the Dying Will Bullet by Reborn when she ate one of I-Pin's Gyoza. Kokuyo Arc Haru makes only two appearances in this Arc, one of which she is not shown speaking. The first appearance she makes is when Tsuna is facing Birds, and Haru is shown on a projector screen wearing headphones and reading a book, unbeknownst to her that right behind her is one of the Bloody Twins awaiting Birds's order to kill her (the other Bloody Twin is behind Kyoko, in a different location). The second appearance she makes, she is shown in one of Tsuna's visions, after being shot by Leon's Rebuke Bullet, alongside I-Pin and Lambo, crying and claiming that Tsuna shouldn't have rushed Kokuyo Land, and insisting that she was going to be a Mafia Boss's wife someday, and she wouldn't cry over something like that. Varia Arc Haru's main role is looking after Lambo during this Arc. She and Kyoko do so alternatingly with Nana. Sometimes Fuuta or I-Pin would help. Bianchi also helped and she knew about the Matches going on at night. She was saved from confrontation with the Varia the night of the Sky Match by Bianchi. Future Arc Arrival & Search for the Strongest Haru is thrust into the Future alongside Yamamoto, Kyoko, Lambo, and I-Pin during Adult Yamamoto's battle with Nosaru. She is knocked out by an attack from Nosaru but is saved by Yamamoto. She is escorted back to the Base by Gokudera and Tsuna where she mainly helped to cook and clean along with Kyoko. Arcobaleno Trials Arc She was seen briefly during the Sky Arcobaleno Trials along with Kyoko. Both of the girls showed Aria around town with Tsuna's help. At the park, Haru, Kyoko, Aria, and Chrome, who joined the gang, started talking about boys and later, without Aria, went to get some juice. Choice Arc Haru, along with Kyoko, I-Pin, Bianchi, Chrome, Fuuta, Reborn, and Giannini want the boys to tell them about the Millefiore and Byakuran. When they refuse, the two (her and Kyoko) go on strike against them living together. But after Bianchi explains their mindset to them, the two decide to call the strike off. Haru, whilst working in the kitchen, is approached by Tsuna, who sits her down and explains everything about what's going on with the mafia. She pretends that nothing is wrong, but after he leaves and Bianchi walks in, she breaks down and cries. Haru said that even though she knew the truth, she didn't know how serious the situation was, and therefore she felt that she was very selfish when she didn't know anything. Haru is seen returning to the past alongside the rest of Tsuna's Family. Future Final Battle Arc After returning from the past with the rest of Tsuna's Family Haru is seen cooking and cleaning with Kyoko and Yuni. However they are interrupted when Zakuro, one of the real Six Funeral Wreaths, attacks the Vongola Base. Haru and the other non-combat personnel are escorted outside by Tsuna and his Guardians. Tsuna, who is at a loss for where to hide Yuni for the time being, decides to follow Haru to the Kawahira Realtors shop. Haru states that she knows the old woman who ran the shop and apparently even offered Haru sanctuary in case she ever decided to run away from home. She also seems to have knowledge of the shop's interior where the old woman, or Obaa-chan as Haru calls her, fed her snacks. She uses this knowledge to effectively hide everyone within the shop. It is unknown if Haru has any connection to the shop's current owner Mr. Kawahira in the past or the future. Inheritance Ceremony Arc Haru doesn't have much of a role in this arc compared to the previous ones. She only made a small cameo with Kyoko when Tsuna and the others were preparing to face off against the Shimon Family. She and Kyoko were at a cake shop and when Tsuna ran off, she asked Kyoko what was wrong; not knowing that Tsuna had left, silently saying goodbye to them. Arcobaleno Curse Arc Haru makes a brief appearance in the last arc, where she is shown standing outside Tsuna's house with Tsuna's Guardians and Kyoko. Trivia *In the Reborn! Fandom, she is known as 86. *Haru's catchphrase is "Hahi!" and she has a habit of saying "''desu" at the end of her sentences. She also likes to refer to herself in 3rd person. *Haru hosts the Haru Haru's Interview: Dangerous at the end of just about every Episode from the fifth season to the first part of the sixth season. *It was Haru who named Hibird (Hibari's bird). *It is said that she is a member of the gymnastic club in her school. *Haru's three most attractive features are her beautiful eyes (3rd), cute dimples (2nd) and for first is her whorl of hair, as told by Fuuta thanks to his Ranking Ability. *Haru is the second person to challenge Tsuna to see if he's fit to be a Mafia Boss. The first was Gokudera. *In her elementary school essay, she stated that her dream was to become Japan's best costume maker. *She likes the cosplay/costume Namahage and is seen wearing it many times. *In one of her interviews Haru is shown to love costumes, referring to Mukuro as her Cosplay buddy and asking on several occasions that he try on costumes she'd designed. Mukuro responds by running away and leaving Chrome in his place. *In the female character popularity ranking published along Chapter 164, Haru ranks 3rd after Chrome and Lal Mirch . *She seems to be jealous of Yuni, since Tsuna blushes every time Yuni smiles. *During one of the Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous, she kept calling Chrome by the wrong name (including Cream Dokuro and crowbar). However, she said Chrome's name perfectly when Reborn showed her the picture of Chrome kissing Tsuna's cheek, but doing so while being upset with the picture. *In the manga, she along with Kyoko was shot with the Dying Will Bullet by Reborn. This was taken out of the anime as it was unknown what flame Haru has officially, but in the DS game Fate of Heat II - Unmei no Futari, her Flame is Lightning. *Character Songs Featured In: **Yakusoku no Basho e **Yakusoku no Basho e - vs. Millefiore **Yakusoku no Basho e (Chinese version) **Kita no Dangerous **Friend (with Kyoko) **Best Friend! (with Kyoko) **JUMP!!! (with Kyoko) **Sore ga Koi no Okite Nano (with Kyoko and I-Pin) **Tatta Latta (with Kyoko, I-Pin, Lambo, and Chrome) Navigation